Stonger than Desire
by The Spangled Pandemonium
Summary: After a hard night’s work studying in the Library, Hermione gets lost and finds the Mirror of Erised in a dusty old classroom. When she gazes into it, she finds a certain blonde haired Slytherin in its depths…
1. In the Looking Glass

Author: The Spangled Pandemonium

Title: Stronger than Desire

Chapter Title: In the Looking Glass

Summary: After a hard night studying in the Library, Hermione gets lost and finds the Mirror of Erised in a dusty old classroom. When she gazes into it, she finds a certain blonde haired Slytherin in its depths…

* * *

I slammed the dusty tome onto the table, mentally cursing the entire population of Hogwarts. Wait, not just that—the whole damned wizarding world. Not to mention the all the Muggles.

Muggles. I felt bitter just thinking about them being there, for living and breathing and eating and watching their television. Why didn't they have to wallow through filthy old books while juggling Transfiguration homework and upcoming tests in Arithmancy? I knew perfectly well that I was being unreasonable, but I didn't care one bit. _Certainly _it was excusable for a person _born_ into a Muggle family to be a little racist about one's origin once in a while.

Algebra and Chemistry couldn't be that hard, could it?

I, Hermione Granger had been wading through borrowed books in the Common Room, hours earlier, with my two best friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Being the perfectionist that I was, I was completely unsatisfied with my insufficient research on the magical items of the 16th century. Really! Professor Binns would never be content with the work I had done! Even though Ron pointed out that I had written a whole page of parchment more than what was required, I was certain that there was something missing. I eventually borrowed Harry's Invisibility Cloak so I could add more depth to my paper. Fatigue or not, I would never forgive myself for submitting something I didn't feel satisfied with.

I chided myself for letting my thoughts stray, and averted my brainpower back to the topic at hand. I had spent three full days poring through books. It was an important paper, yes, and I had squeezed every drop of effort I could into it. I hadn't had a decent night's sleep, being too busy digesting useless information from whatever manuscripts I could find. How I longed for the Internet back at home!

Did we really need to study this? I thought nastily. It's not like Professor Binns is really going to use this information for anything remotely useful. Truthfully, it was only my personal philosophy that kept me slaving away like this. As the political situation of our world became more and more unstable, I had begun to lose my interest in the content of many of my classes, and uninspiring subjects like the History of Magic were beginning to be unbearable.

I turned my gaze back to the volume in front of me. Though the words occasionally blurred from lack of focus, I gave a small yelp as I found a passage of information I could use.

Already my eyes were beginning to flicker shut. Just as I felt as if I were about to collapse from sheer exhaustion, noisy footsteps jolted me awake.

Copying the paragraph down quickly, I killed the candle and shuffled out of the library.

As I padded down dim hallways, I realized the footsteps had become more frenetic, as if something were trailing me. I caught a glimpse of a cloak and flinched as I saw that it was Filch. Oh, I was such a fool! I hadn't even thought of asking Harry for the Maurauder's Map! I hadn't the foggiest idea where I was going.

I bit my lip and tried to relax my racing pulse, hoping my tired, irregular breathing couldn't be heard. I ducked into a gloomy spot and paused, straining my ears for any noise. All I could hear was the beatbeatbeat of my heart. I sighed with relief. Filch may have known Hogwarts inside and out, but he wasn't an exceptional tracker. He was good, but not excellent. After many years in the school, I had finally learned how to lose him.

The sound of running feet had faded away, and I stood in the middle of a corridor I didn't recognize. Clutching the Invisibility Cloak around me, I began to walk, reciting in my head a calming mantra that I usually used if I panicked in a middle of a test. I scanned the damp stones that lined the corridor, hoping (begging) for a way to get back to the dormitory. Where on earth was I? Maybe it was the dark, but I truly could not recall ever being in this area before. Dimly, I remembered the Room of Requirement, and how the school often played tricks on its students, but I was in no mood for adventure. I just wanted my bed.

I muffled a screech as a thin mangy cat sauntered into a pool of mercuric moonlight. Its fierce yellow orbs glanced around predatorily, reminiscent of its forefathers in the jungle. The lean, drooping whiskers twitched as the feline set its eyes on where I stood. As quickly as it had come, it vanished, leaving me alone in the bleak night.

_It knew where I was. _

I waited for a few tense seconds before dashing down the passage, throwing a random door open and shutting myself in. Fumbling with my robe's pockets, I yanked out my wand and locked the entrance.

Only then did I dare to look to see where I was. The tall glass windows illuminated the room, revealing the desks and chairs shoved to one corner. The room seemed to be coated with a layer of dust, I noticed.

I hobbled around unhappily, and let out a telltale squeak as I saw a tall white object looming in the corner of the room. It seemed incongruous, that strange shape perched in such an ordinary (albeit neglected) classroom. Granted, it was even more absurd that I was lurking around Hogwarts late at night—but still.

Cautiously, I came closer, weary of the shadows that surrounded me. The object disturbed me. Like closed shower curtains, things hidden under cloth always made me edgy. With a swift yank from my hands, the thick material fell with a muted whoosh and sent up a cloud of filth.

As my eyes watered and my nose threatened to release a sneeze, I found myself staring into a mirror—into my own reflection.

The icy glow of the moon rendered my hair black, and turned my skin smooth. Yet my appearance wasn't what surprised me. What scared me out of my wits was a boy, standing behind me, encircling his arms around my waist.

His hair was silver, and it fell on his face messily, as if someone had tousled it. His body was long and lanky, with broad shoulders that balanced his tall form. His fingers danced on my shoulders, and he seemed to quiver silently with laugher. Suddenly he looked up, gazing intently at me through spiky lashes.

Only then did I realize that it was Draco Malfoy.

I recoiled, spinning around with my wand brandished. There was no one there. The classroom was as silent as an abandoned church, and as ominous as one as well. And yet, when I peered into the looking glass, he was still there, smirking as he ran his hands possessively through my hair.

Gaping at the engraved inscription around the edges of the frame, I realized what stood in front of me. Harry had told me about this! This—this was the Mirror of Erised!

I scurried out of the room, terrified of myself and what the mirror had just revealed to me.

* * *

Authors Note: Hello again, after trying to run from writer's block, I came up with a little idea. Thus, this story. I'm not sure I want to continue it, as my other fic remains untouched. However, if I get enough appreciation (ahem), I'm willing to carry on with the plot. Thank you! 


	2. Talk to Him

Author: The Spangled Pandemonium

Title: Stronger than Desire

Chapter Title: Talk to Him

* * *

Tugging gently on my thick brown hair, I sat on the bleachers overlooking the Quidditch field with a foul feeling in my chest and a scowl on my face.

I had been glaring at Malfoy for the past thirty minutes.

Desire and Draco Malfoy shouldn't even be used in the same sentence! Much less seen in the Mirror of Erised. Sure, the wanker was –attractive– but Draco's appearance didn't create the same inane chittering from Parvati and Lavender as Harry's did!

Erm, wait, now that I think of it... Ick.

I rubbed my tired eyes fitfully, wanting desperately to erase what they had seen the night before.

"I knew I was good-looking, Granger, but you don't have to be so obvious about it."

Predictably, a chorus of ill-bred snorts and giggles bubbled up from a group of Slytherins floating nearby. I looked up from my fingers to see Malfoy sneering at me from his broomstick. The light breeze rumpled his flying robes and blew back his flaxen hair—hair that was as disheveled as it was last night in the mirror. Inwardly, I winced at my own thoughts.

I opened my mouth, ready to spit out a witty retort, only to see him speeding away again.

"I knew you were arrogant, Malfoy, but you don't have to be so unrealistic about it!" I shouted at his retreating back.

Groaning, I shook my head. That sounded so much better in my head. The bugger didn't even bother to turn around. At least he had learned since third year, I thought gloomily. That kind of attitude was sure to receive a slap, and a hasty retreat before the actual fighting was better than sporting a red mark on your face for an hour or two.

I huffed and puffed for a while, wriggling uncomfortably in my seat. I was painfully aware of the stares and snickers thrown in my direction. But what did I expect? I was a lone Gryffindor watching a Slytherin practice!

Not only is that unheard of, it was a surefire way to get yourself insulted. What was I—some kind of a masochist?

Neither the crisp smell of dew, nor the pale, watery light of early morning sun was much comfort to me. Biting my lip perplexedly, I thought of what I had seen last night and involuntarily shivered.

It defied logic, that Mirror did. I told myself that the Mirror had made a mistake; that surely, if I gazed into it once more, it would show me graduating from Hogwarts as the valedictorian. Or an important member of the Ministry. Or standing over the dead corpse of Voldemort laughing my head off. Or eating apple pie, for heaven's sake. I mean, wasn't that the reason I spent so much time studying? Wasn't that the reason I even bothered to stay up last night, working my butt off on some useless parchment for Professor Binns? Wasn't a successful, busy, pie-eating future my heart's desire?

Common sense told me one thing, but the Mirror told me another.

I shot a glance at the field again, and saw the Slytherin team spiraling downwards to land. Grabbing the well-worn schoolbooks that I had forgotten to study, I lifted the hem of my robes as I rushed down the steps.

Impatiently, I waited for the players to disperse before I pounced on Draco. Despite my so-called Gryffindor courage, I felt quite uneasy. The lack of Ron and Harry was never felt as strong as it did right then. It made me jittery, but not as jittery as I would have been if I had told the boys what I had seen last night.

"Malfoy," I called out, as he strode away, flanked between Crabbe and Goyle. He found enough patience in his big heart to cast one scornful, carefully practiced look at me before strutting down the path to the castle.

I cursed under my breath as I ran to catch up to him, "Malfoy, I need to talk to you."

"And why is that?" He asked, smirking at Crabbe as the oaf not-so-subtly attempted to trip me.

"I can't tell you," I said, unceremoniously kicking at his lapdog's foot.

He stopped all of a sudden, causing Goyle to bump into him.

"Then why exactly are you here, Granger, if you insist on talking to me but you can't tell me what for?"

"I can't tell you just _yet_," I replied primly, staring meaningfully at his friends, then back at him.

Clouded over with malice and suspicion, his faded gray eyes were narrowed as he scrutinized me. Resisting the urge to run the other direction, I held my gaze to his.

Finally, he turned to Crabbe. "I'll see you two at the Common Room," he said, watching them freeze, grin stupidly, and walk away. I heard faint whispers and one large guffaw echo down the hall—then silence.

"Now that you've proven to me you've become completely bonkers, Granger, lets hear it."

"Me? Bonkers! I—"

"Stop behaving like a prat and tell me what you want. I don't have all day, you know"

"I'm not sure how to phrase this—"

He crossed his arms and made a face.

"Umm, I need you to meet me somewhere tonight," I said awkwardly.

He grinned. Amazingly, he grinned, "Well, I guess I wasn't being 'unrealistic' about my looks after all."

I stepped back, horrified, "No!"

An eyebrow raise.

"No," I repeated for emphasis, "I just wanted to show you something."

"Really now?" His smile grew wider.

I still cannot believe I did this, but I stomped my foot. Talk about childish! "Malfoy! Quit being a ferret and meet me in the trophy room at midnight!"

"I don't trust you," He said simply.

I gritted my teeth, "And why not?"

"I seem to recall one incident during first year in a Trophy Room at midnight—"

"Sod off it, Malfoy," I hissed, rolling my eyes, "It was you who snitched on Ron and Harry. I wasn't even friends with them then! I followed them and almost got expelled, thanks to you."

"Still," He said grudgingly, crossing his arms, "Give me a reason why I should."

"Let's see," I pretended to think. "Here's one: I won't watch you in Quidditch practice anymore." I muttered, my voice dripping sarcasm.

"Give me your word that this isn't a trick."

"Hey, I'm the one who should be wondering whether you'll—"

"Give it."

"I swear," I said disdainfully.

"This had better be worth it, Granger. Your word isn't worth much anyway, so I wonder why I even bothered. And please be reminded that I cannot be seen in public with a Mudblood."

Then he was gone.

I plodded through the morning with a kind of weary numbness. I submitted my thrice-damned (one 'damn' for each night I spent working on it) History paper and joined my friends. As we usually did on weekends, Harry, Ron and I went to Hogsmeade. However, when Harry actually noticed I was napping on the fine wooden table instead of drinking my butterbeer (I had barely slept a wink last night) they sent me off to the girl's dormitory to sleep the rest of the day off.

I was startled awake when Lavender tripped over her trunk in her attempt to get to bed.

"What time is it, Lav?" I groaned, shoving my mop of brown hair away from my face.

"It's almost midnight, Hermione, and don't call me that!" She sat on her mahogany four-poster bed tiredly. "You didn't eat dinner… I knew you were dieting!" She mumbled triumphantly, "Gosh, Hermione, it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Bloody hell!" I jumped up and nearly toppled over to get my watch. "Lavender, it's only eleven! I—"

She was fast asleep.

I stomped around the room, trying to find where I had hidden the Invisibility Cloak. After locating it under my bed, I brushed my teeth and washed my face, properly alert for the first time that day. As I left the dorm, I passed my desk. The notes for my submitted paper lay discarded on it, a grim reminder of what was yet to come.

After a brief stop at the kitchens, I walked to the trophy room only to find Draco there already, sitting on the thickly carpeted floor, reading a novel of some sort under the light of his wand.

For once, he didn't look so angry, so guarded. He actually chuckled at something, perhaps something in the book he held. I had never thought Draco to be normal, and I didn't like it a bit.

I threw off my Invisibility Cloak.

"Bugger!" He yelled, jumping approximately two inches off the floor, "What the hell, Granger, you don't just do that to people!"

"Get up," I said abruptly, "Do you want to use the Invisibility Cloak too, or not?"

"Have you ever tried to get to your feet with a sprained dignity?" He asked, dusting off his robes, "You're Head Girl. Why do you need it?"

"Even though I am Head Girl, I'm still not allowed to go sneaking around the library after hours, am I?"

"We're going to the library?" Draco asked, groaning. "Do you make it a habit to take innocent people to strolls around the library?"

_Innocent!_

"No," I paused, "It's a precaution in case Filch comes along."

"Filch?" He snorted. "No wonder the man's a janitor. He's a Squib if I ever saw one. They're nearly as bad as Mud—" The words died on his lips when he saw the nasty look on my face.

"Follow behind me," I told him. He chose not to, preferring to walk by my side. I got the impression this was a boy that was used to walking in _front_ of people, not to mention _on_ them. He made almost no noise upon the floor he trod upon it.

I turned my thoughts to the task at hand. I weaved through the dark hallways, muttering to myself as I tried to recall the way back to that empty classroom. For the most part, he stayed silent, but when we reached the door to the empty classroom without any disturbance, he spoke.

"What's in there?" He whispered.

I pushed the door open and went in with him, locking the door behind us.

The room was the same as last night, musty and lit only by the light of the moon. Draco got out his wand, saying a quiet "Lumos." I copied him, and walked to where the Mirror of Erised was propped up.

I looked at my reflection—still the boy's fingers danced upon my arms. I withdrew from the carved frame.

"Malfoy!" I called sharply. "Come over here."

He stared as he walked towards me. "You sound like a drill sergeant."

His eyes were the same color as the silver of the Mirror. Furious at myself, I shook my head and took another step back.

"What do you see?"

* * *

Author's note: Cliffhanger! WOOT! I'm sorry for the horribly long delay. I hope this chapter reached your expectations... This is going to be a full-fledged story. Thanks for all your beautiful reviews. I love you! Enjoy! Please tell me your comments and suggestions. They would be muchly appreciated. 


	3. Lashed

Author: The Spangled Pandemonium

Title: Stronger than Desire

Chapter Title: Lashed

* * *

He didn't screech and run away as he should have. He turned to me, earlier mocking attitude gone. His expression was unfathomable. 

"What do you see?"

"This is the Mirror of Erised, isn't it?" He said tonelessly. "Yes, it is. The inscriptions are rather obvious." He turned away.

"What did you see, Malfoy? Tell me!" I seized the sleeves of his robe and tried to shake him. Tried to shake the truth out of him.

He grabbed my wrists roughly and forced them away from him. His gaze was steely.

"What I saw—should be known to me only. You have absolutely no business poking your nose into my life."

His eyes searched mine, for what I do not know, but whatever he saw there seemed to disturb him.

"You're hurting me, Malfoy." I yelped.

He seemed to realize he was gripping my wrists too tightly, and let go of them hastily. Draco didn't bother to conceal his rage. It was as clear as the image I saw in the Mirror.

"What was your purpose in bringing me here, Granger?" His derision was obvious. "What did you want me to tell you? Is this an attempt to figure out where I stand in the War?"

"No! I—I don't know." I answered lamely.

He sat down on one of the dust-covered chairs. The moonlight glinted off of his white-blond locks. His strong aristocratic features seemed to be carved from fine alabaster.

"Then can you tell me", he said slowly, "What you saw in the looking glass?"

"No."

I saw a shadow flicker on his face as he blinked a spiky eyelash.

"You are intelligent, Granger, but you are not wise…" He stared at me haughtily, "What use is all that courage if you haven't the insight to back it up? Do you really expect me to take that as an answer?"

"I cannot believe I am hearing this!" I exclaimed, incredulous, "Malfoy telling me I haven't got a lick of sense!"

"I never said that, fool. I said you lacked sagacity." His eyes narrowed, "What did you see in that Mirror?"

I gazed at that hard, unsmiling mouth and those damn-the-authority eyes. How could I have gotten myself into this mess?

"Nothing. I apologize for wasting your time." I turned away.

"I'll say it again: do you really think I'd accept an answer like that?" He scolded, "Insight, Granger, insight!"

He whipped out his wand and pointed it at me. His arm was steady, and I barely had enough time to react before he yelled a spell that resonated throughout the chamber.

I was only vaguely surprised as I felt cold cords of magic slither their way up my body. Crying out softly in surprise, I became conscious of my constrictions. Green tentacles that were glowing faintly had lashed me to the spot. A slight hum filled the thick air, and Draco's face shone in the dim light.

"Bastard," I mumbled quietly, unable to take my eyes off of him, "What will the pretty Slytherin do now that he's gotten a Gryffindor at his mercy?" I sneered, attempting to wriggle out of the bondage. Useless, I knew. Magical ropes would not be undone with mere fidgeting.

He smirked, and I was incredulous to see humor flash across that pale face. "Whatever I want, Hermione."

Surprisingly, I felt no fear. Malfoy may have been evil, but he was methodical in his wickedness. He knew what the consequences of his actions would be if he harmed me. He would not do anything that he would not get away with.

_I was always too stupid to know when to be afraid._

He paced around me, with feline grace in every step. The faint swishing of his robes filled my ears as he circled.

"Well?" I said scathingly, "Are you done?"

I could feel his presence behind me, and a shot of unexpected anticipation coursed through my body. My thoughts flicked to the image I had seen in the Mirror.

I shivered.

"Tell me, Granger. Desire is such an untrustworthy emotion. What is it that makes us abandon our reason to lay with a feeling that will make you implode from within? Are we that self-destructive to chance with desire?"

"I suppose some people cannot help themselves." I said, rolling my eyes. "Logic has no true meaning to them. Emotions are part of their philosophy. They cannot resist the temptation. Like the lure of the Hinkypunk." I scowled. "I believe that it is a ridiculous thing, to succumb to measly cravings."

"And yet you follow your friends blindly into the unknown…" He whispered.

He was in front of me; the full strength of his will focused on me, and me alone. I realized at that moment that Draco was not the same snippy brat that I had despised years before. This boy—this man-child had grown up.

Only then did I begin to feel slight uneasiness.

I lifted my chin defiantly, pride unfolding within me. He may have had the advantage, but hell would freeze over before I'd allow him to win this. "That is beside the point. You're changing the topic. Desire—desire weakens us to reality. You of all people should understand that!"

"Oh?" He stepped closer, and embarrassingly, I had to look up to retain my eye contact. "Why do you say that?"

I made a face. "Look at you! A Slytherin! Everyone _knows _that all the bad wizards came from your House! They _desired_ things beyond rationality. Wealth! Power! Status! Their ambition led to their eventual corruption!"

"I'm confused, I must say. Gryffindor bravery should allow you to take chances. To jump over a seemingly far chasm to get what you want. Their bravery also defies logic. Is that not what Potter does?"

His face drew closer to mine, and an intoxicating smell that could only be Malfoy enveloped my senses. It was a scent I could not name, but I recognized—spice and danger.

"'Yes, but his intentions are completely different. He could have been a Slytherin, but he refused to be one! He's a hero because he fights for the greater good! The difference is—he's self_less_and you're self_ish_!"

"It is human nature to want. Why deny our essence?"

"It—it's," My vision blurred, and my lashes fluttered shut. His lips brushed over mine, softly, tenderly. My mouth parted hesitantly before I knew what I was doing. My principles had evaporated, and I reeled with the sensation. His tongue brushed enticingly over the sensitive inner part of my lip and—

I broke away. "We—we can't just let ourselves go!" I gasped, shaking my head with frustration. "It would only cause chaos! We have duty!"

What was he thinking?!

He pierced me with eyes the color of steel knives. He had stepped back.

"Duty!" He hissed, his anger as potent as a bubbling cauldron, "I denied my duty to my father and to the Dark Lord! Don't speak of duty to me! You, Granger, are _free_."

I said nothing, just watched him rub the bridge of that smooth, aristocratic nose as he calmed down.

"Now what?" I asked, squirming. The green cords had not loosened, but their cool smoothness did not cut into my skin. Some scholarly part of me wondered where he had gotten such a spell.

Slowly, he grasped a curl of my butterscotch hair and watched it trickle between his fingers. His warm presence teased me as he pulled his face near.

"What did you see in the Mirror of Erised?"

I was lost. I _had _lost. What other choice did I have but to answer? "You…" I said, the words a sigh that I wanted to snatch from the air.

He ran his thumb over my bottom lip, his expression unfathomable. His mouth moved close to my ear, and his breath tickled me with his words, "To be sagacious is to have quick perception, Hermione. It is to be shrewd. That is why I won this round with you. Learn to understand it."

He turned around and walked to the door, without a backward glance. I had to squint to see him through the darkness. "What did you see, Malfoy!" I yelled.

He didn't even bother to turn around.

"The spell I cast will disappear once I leave the room." He laughed an infuriatingly genuine laugh. "Until next time, Granger!" he called out like a cheap-o comic book villain, and with the click of the shutting door, I felt the bondage melt away.

He was gone.

Unsteadily, I wobbled to one of the dusty tables and leaned on it tiredly. I ignored the filth of it as I glanced at the Mirror that had stood so silently as he had so skillfully weaseled his purpose from me.

"Stupid ferret," I cursed. In the reflection, his image was still in there with mine, disgustingly.

What did he mean that I wasn't wise? The rage grew within me._ Sagacious! _It was said I was the most knowledgeable student ever to step into the school after Dumbledore himself graduated! I knew how to adapt, to be astute! How could have I ever gotten this far if I wasn't clever?

The memory of my mouth opening to his sweet intrusion jolted me back to Hogwarts. I was in a horrible, abandoned classroom, with my wit in shreds.

_And the taste of Malfoy on my lips._

Childishly, I swiped at my mouth and hastily stomped out of the classroom.

Apparently, Slytherin had won a victory over Gryffindor for the first time in years.

* * *

Author's Note: I am a retired fanfiction author, but as I began reading through my unfinished works, I was zapped by inspiration. And now, you have this. I confess, the timing is really off, since **the series has been finished**, but I hope you won't mind. I found the idea too delectable to abandon, so I edited my unposted third chapter and voila! 


End file.
